Her Story of Seasons
by iwanttogotoyourcity
Summary: Selene is a young woman with a broken heart. Choosing to abandon the only life she has known after an earth shaking experience, she accepts the challenge of moving to Oak Tree Town to try to build an entirely new life. Will she succeed? Will she ever learn to trust and love again? *My first fanfic. Rate and comments appreciated!*
1. Chapter 1

I swirled the dark red wine lazily in the glass I held. A sigh escaped from my lips as I took yet another sip. Trapped between two fingers of my other hand was a flyer I had found in my mailbox. Never in my life had I taken consideration of junk mail. I would take it out of the small box at the front door of my apartment building and immediately toss it into the garbage can beside. Perhaps it was the circumstances I had found myself in that made the cutesy paper catch my eye. Nevertheless, I brought the paper up to the fourth floor and let myself into the nearly empty apartment.

To say my life was a mess was a rather radical understatement. My wedding had been called off two weeks before the date. The man that was my absolute first love had met another woman that had captured his heart in a way that I apparently could not. The betrayal weighed heavily on my shoulders. The parents I thought I could trust with my life turned their backs on me, declaring that if I was unable to keep a man from straying, that I was unworthy to be their daughter.

So I found myself living in a small one bedroom apartment with barely any furniture. My ex found a way to take everything. Maybe it was because I didn't put up a fight. I didn't have the courage or the strength. I wanted no reminders of our life together. The nights we spent curled up on the couch together. The pots and pans we used to cook meals together. The bed we shared our most intimate moments in.

She had all of that. She had taken it all away. And I had let her.

I downed the rest of the wine in my glass and looked closely at the flyer. It was for a tiny village I had never even heard of. Oak Tree Town. Little pictures of farm animals adorned the bubbly writing advertising a dilapidated farm for the taking. It was a village populated with deep rooted citizens and boundless opportunities. In reality it was an escape. An escape I desperately needed.

I knew nothing about farming. I was raised a city girl from my hair to my bones. Work was always in a fast paced office environment with cubicles as my exposure to nature. Office politics and drama were the core of my life as I fought off rumors of sleeping my way to positions of power. I took buses and taxis everywhere and elevators to get to every store and home I went to. No knowledge of country life existed within me. I couldn't tell the difference between types of trees. I thought chickens could fly. I could not fathom the amount of work a cow required. But I had to start somewhere. I had to find a way to heal. Two years was far too long to live in despair.

My eyes glanced over my sparsely furnished home. All of the belongings I cared about were packed into three large suitcases. The kitchen cupboards were completely empty. All that remained was a simple futon that I was sitting upon, a cheap plastic wine glass, and a novelty calendar informing me that it was the last day of Winter. I was ready. I picked up my cellphone and rapidly dialed. It rang twice before a mature woman's voice answered.

"Oak Tree Town Guild Hall. This is Veronica speaking. How may I help you this afternoon?" Her tone was always on the cheerful side. It brought a small smile to my face.

"Good afternoon, Veronica. It's Selene calling again. I'm catching the first flight in the morning," I responded to her. I heard an audible gasp of joy.

"Then I will be there to greet you. Thank you for taking on the responsibility of your own farm. Sleep well tonight and I look forward to meeting you."

I didn't sleep at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Getting to Oak Tree Town was challenging to say the very least. I transferred flights at three different airports before finding myself in a small transient community. Surrounding the tiny airport were a few amenities including a hotel and a handful of restaurants. Struggling with my one large suitcase, I managed to make my way out of the building and across the street to the agreed upon cafe. It was a small place full of what I assumed was travelers. I glanced around and found a middle aged woman sitting at a table by herself, slowly sipping from a coffee mug. On the table facing me was a simple sign with my name hand written on it in all capital letters.

Veronica was the kind of woman who aged incredibly well. While it was obvious that she was no longer in the prime of her youth, her mature age only enhanced her features. The wrinkles around her blue eyes grew more prominent as she beamed a welcoming smile at me. Her auburn hair was neatly pulled back and held in place by a tied kerchief. A floor length blue, white, and black colonial looking gown covered her body and gave her the look as if she were from a completely different time than me. The woman stood and immediately took my hands in her own.

"Welcome, Selene." Her voice was softer than I imagined it to be. There was a warmth to it that washed over me and settled a few of the nerves that had built up inside of me.

"Veronica. Thank you for meeting me here," I responded, squeezing her hands gently before pulling back and sitting down at the table. Veronica slid down to resume her previous position, flowing with incredible grace. I was hit with a small pang of jealousy before quickly brushing it off.

We sat in silence for a few moments. Veronica let me order a simple breakfast and coffee and patiently waited for me to eat. Once I finished, the woman began to explain my new life to me.

"Oak Tree Town is special in more ways than I can explain. The people who live there are all deeply attached to it, just as I am. It is more than just a town to us. It is our home. And while our lives may seem simple, they are difficult but truly rewarding. I sincerely hope you develop the same feelings we have and become a permanent resident of our community." Veronica smiled with her eyes and I could tell her words were genuine. I wondered if all the townsfolk had her same attitude. I certainly hoped they did.

After nearly an hour of chatting about ourselves, Veronica finally decided it was time to carry on with my travels. We loaded my suitcase into the back of a horse drawn wagon. I sat beside Veronica as she took the reign and encouraged the animals into a fast walk. It was my first experience with the large animals. Of course I knew horses existed. But like most city born and raised people, I did not interact with them nor with many animals at all. I had a pet cat as a child, but aside from that I did not see many animals at all. I explained that to Veronica and she let out a throaty laugh. I blushed in embarrassment. Perhaps it wasn't the best thing to confess.

"Then why on earth are you so keen on becoming a farmer?" Veronica asked, laughter still lingering in her words. The redness of my face deepened considerably. An awkward silence filled the air around us. I looked down at my feet and sighed.

"I want a new life. I want a fresh start," I stated quietly. Our conversation died then. Surely Veronica did not want to dig into my past. Silently I thanked her for that. I pushed out the thoughts that were seeping into my mind and looked at the passing scenery.

Before long we rode through an archway and into a large cobblestone plaza. It was empty save for a small stall at the far end with a man standing in it looking incredibly bored as he inspected his fingernails. Veronica stopped the cart in front of the man's lonely stall.

The man was a frumpy looking person. His reddened nose was too big for his face. He wore plain brown clothes accented with off colours of green. His round glasses slid down a bit too far. The brown moustache on his face was sparse and small. Despite his appearance, a friendliness emitted from him that instantly brightened my mood. Perhaps I would find a home in a place with such seemingly wonderful people. He tipped his green hat and smiled.

"Good morning, Veronica," he said in a soft voice. The woman beside me smiled.

"Good morning, Jonas. I would like to introduce you to Selene. She is going to be the new farmer here," Veronica stated, placing a hand on my shoulder. I half smiled at the man. His blue eyes grew a bit wider as he took in my appearance.

"You mean the old place at the top of the mountain beside Eda's?" His voice was laced with a hint of disbelief. My smile faded into a frown. Veronica nodded encouragingly.

"Yes, and I believe she will make that farm flourish." As if her words had some sort of influence, Jonas cracked a smile with a jovial laugh.

"Then I believe the same. Welcome to Oak Tree Town, Selene. I'm Jonas and I run things here at the Trade Depot. There aren't many vendors here, but when they do come down, just come talk to me and I'll tell you who is buying things at the highest price. I'll also let you know who wants specific shipments and what they'll reward you with if you complete their request." I offered him a small smile as if I knew exactly what he was talking about. In reality, I had no clue. I discreetly crossed my fingers in hopes of learning what I needed.

Veronica led the wagon through a village so small I could blink and miss it. A handful of buildings lined a tiny network of cobblestoned streets. Rustic signs hung from each building, announcing what could be found inside as if it were a medieval town, or what I imagined a medieval town to be like anyways.

As quickly as we entered the town, we were back into the wilderness. The wagon took a right turn on a dirt path and we began to slowly ascend a graciously sloped mountain of sorts. I gazed around at the sights.

"I would give you a tour of the town, but it is rather inconvenient with a wagon. I figured you may want to get settled in your home first, so tomorrow morning I'll come by and we'll walk to town," Veronica explained. I nodded and continued to look at my surroundings.

We came upon fields of abundant crops. The smell hit me and it felt like I was breathing for the first time in my life. I nearly felt intoxicated as I took in the scent of food and earth. Deep within the fields I could see people working away, some watering, some weeding, some harvesting, and all of them were doing the work by hand. For a brief moment I thought I had fallen backwards through time. For the first time in what felt like forever I was finally excited about something.

At last we reached a small, run down house in the middle of a large unkempt field. Without any sort of direction I knew it was my home. While it certainly would need a lot of work, more than I could fathom, it felt like it was the place where I finally belonged. Veronica stopped the wagon near the front door of the tiny house. She let out a sigh.

"I know it isn't much, but here it is: home sweet home for you. I'm sure it has been a long day for you. Get settled in. If you feel like adventuring, you know which way it is to town. Like I said, I'll be by tomorrow morning to give you a tour and introduce you to the villagers," she confirmed. I smiled and jumped down from the wagon seat. Veronica handed me my suitcase and left me with a smile bigger than I had ever seen in the city. I nodded at her and watched as she turned the wagon around and left my property.

I took in another breath of fresh natural air and let it set in my lungs. I looked at the door and laid my hand on the knob. My smile only grew bigger.

"Let's do this, girl," I muttered to myself and opened the door.


	3. Chapter 3

The home that the door led me to was in desperate need of some care. It was tiny, run down, and completely filthy. Yet it was home to me. Despite the lackluster appearance, I knew that I belonged in that two room house. I would make it my own.

A single bed rested up against the far wall with a small nightstand beside it. Across the room was a basic kitchen that was even simpler than the one in my previous apartment. It had the essentials and nothing more. A cramped bathroom existed just beyond the kitchen. In the middle of the room was a low round table with one hard looking wooden chair. I could not help but smile.

"Sure, it's simple. But I can make this work," I declared to myself. I put my suitcase on the bed and opened up the pale green curtains to let in the late morning sun. The shining rays revealed more dust than I imagined there to be, but in that moment nothing could waive my resolve. I rolled up my sleeves and found some old rags under the sink in the bathroom and began to clean my new home.

Time escaped me and before long I realized I was starving. I had nearly cleaned the entire house when I heard a low knocking on my front door. I set down my rags, wiped the sweat off my forehead with the back of my arm, and slowly opened the door.

Standing before me was an elderly woman. The way she wore her smile on her round face made her small eyes look closed behind her round glasses. Silky grey hair framed her face and was pulled back into an old style white bonnet. She wore an earthy dress of greens and light browns with a floral apron tied around her waist. What I noticed more than anything, though, was the large pot she held in her wrinkled hands. The smell coming from it made my stomach growl loudly. I couldn't help but blush.

"Good afternoon, dear. I'm Eda, your next door neighbour. In fact, I'm your only neighbour up here on the mountain," she introduced herself with a chuckle. I smiled at her and opened the door wider.

"It is nice to meet you, Eda. I'm Selene. Please, come in and sit down," I said, inviting the old woman in. She graciously nodded and walked in, setting the pot down on my table and sitting in the only chair I had.

"I beg your pardon, but these bones aren't as young as they used to be. I'll just rest a moment before serving us some soup," Eda sighed, rubbing the knuckles of her wrinkled hands. I picked up the rather heavy pot and placed it on my small, one burner stove. I set it to a simmer and dug through the cupboards to find bowls for us to use.

A few times I stole glances over my shoulder to peek at the old woman. Her breathing was laboured and her eyes seemed heavy. But there was still a sparkle of life in her that shone in the way Eda presented herself. I smiled as I served us each a portion of the vegetable soup and set it on the table. I sat down on my knees across from Eda.

"Thank you, dear. I'm embarrassed, sitting over here on a break and forcing my guest to serve the food. What have I become?" she mused to herself.

"Nonsense, Eda. I am extremely grateful for you bringing some lunch over. And, if you didn't notice, you are actually in my house. You are my guest now. So please, relax," I insisted, smiling at the elder. She chuckled a warm laugh and began to eat her soup.

There was something uniquely different about the soup I tasted. Sure, I had eaten soup before. Canned meals were my livelihood during my college life. The times I had eaten vegetable soup were immeasurable. Yet the soup I tasted then seemed like a totally different food. Flavour beyond comprehension danced on my tongue. Smoothness slid down my throat every time I swallowed. As silly as it made me feel, I was simply in awe of the dish. Eda chuckled again.

"If I may ask, what is in this soup? It is nothing like I have ever tasted before," I confessed. Eda smiled at me.

"Oh, there's nothing special, really. Turnips, potatoes, a bit of cabbage mostly. Perhaps since I harvested them only yesterday that the taste seems spectacular to you," Eda explained. Then she let out an even bigger laugh after taking another spoonful. "I have to admit this isn't my finest."

I looked at the woman with a sense of wonderment. "You grew the vegetables in this soup?"

Eda looked at me with a puzzled expression before once again bursting into uncontrollable laughter. After she regained her breath, the woman pointed her spoon at me.

"Of course I did. And you will be too, once I'm through with teaching you."

The rest of lunch consisted of a crash course on hand farming. Eda explained that I would be able to buy seeds from the general store and the occasional vendor. She explained how to use the old hoe, sickle, and watering can in the run down shed behind my house. Everything was in such great detail that it overwhelmed me completely. My brain started to shut down.

It was then that I heard the voice of a young man shouting through my fields. I gave Eda a puzzled look as she continued telling me what season crops grew best in. I heard the voice again but much louder.

"I beg your pardon, Eda, but someone is calling for you," I interrupted. The old woman stopped mid-sentence with her mouth wide open. At that moment, the door to my home flew open and in stumbled the source of the voice.

The man was definitely young. His brown pants were patched just as his white shirt was. He used a yellowed vest to pull it all together. An orange scarf dangled from his long neck. A mop of reddish brown hair dangled in front of his large brown eyes. He wore a grin of triumph. I could not help but notice the bandage on his cheek.

"There you are, grandma!" he exclaimed, walking into my house. He instantly grabbed a bowl, dished himself some of the soup, and sat on the floor at my table. He then proceeded to eat faster than humanly possible.

Eda sighed, reached out a wrinkled hand, and smacked the man on the back of the head. His hair flopped with the motion. He reached a green fingerless gloved hand to where he was struck and rubbed.

"What was that for?" he whined. Eda crossed her arms.

"Were you raised in a pasture? Show some manners. Especially to this fine young woman," Eda barked. It was then that the man noticed me.

He gave me a peculiar look, almost as if he didn't truly believe that I was there. His eyes widened and his cheeks blushed a light pink. I suddenly found myself conscious of my appearance. Was my hair messy? Were there bags under my eyes? Why didn't I put make up on before cleaning?

"This is Fritz, my grandson," Eda announced, resting a tired hand on his shoulder. I managed a smile.

"It's nice to meet you, Fritz. My name is Selene," I said in a voice quieter than normal. My face grew hotter as I realized that I too was blushing. I cleared my throat and smiled at Eda. Her grin was so wide that her narrow eyes were completely closed.

"Why don't you two go take a dip in the river? It's a beautiful day for it," Eda suggested. I glanced over at Fritz. He was fumbling with his spoon.

"I'm not a great swimmer," I confessed, standing up from the table and collecting the empty dishes. Eda grabbed the bowls from me.

"Fritz is excellent. I'm sure he can teach you. I'll clean up here. It's the least I can do," Eda insisted. Fritz jumped up almost a little too enthusiastically.

"Let's do it!" he shouted, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the door. I heard Eda chuckle behind us. What was I getting myself into?


End file.
